


This Voice That Proabably Can't Reach You

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Eichi doesn't actually appear, M/M, why the hell do I always kill Eichi off? XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: Eichi died, and Keito is trying to deal with it.





	1. Even If...

It was  _inevitable_. Keito knew that. 

But that didn't make it hurt less. Hurt less that he was doing Eichi's job as student council president. Hurt less that AKATSUKI overtook Fine. It hurt just the same. Unbearable. 

It hurt so much that he left Yumenosaki. 

Why is it that he's seeing Eichi everywhere? 

Maybe he's lucky enough to be dying, himself. Maybe Eichi's here to take him away. 

 _Like hell_.

This earth still turns on its axis. But the world has ended for him.

Why can't he and Eichi see each other until Keito dies?

Nothing satisfies him at this point. It's only life. And the fact he's alive just pains him more. He wants the heavens to send down a bolt of lightning that will fry him until he's nothing more than ash.

That would be truly wonderful.

But that couldn't happen.

He'd known this would happen, but why the hell did it hurt so much that he couldn't see, hear, or feel his best friend?!

Why couldn't the world just cease to exist...?

It was time for Keito to sleep, as well.


	2. And I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This pretty much wraps this fic up. XD

It had been two months since Keito left the world of idols, five since Eichi had left the world entirely. 

 

For the first time in five months, Keito actually socialized with someone: Kuro. 

 

"Nice to see ya get out of the house," Kuro said, "Sōma and I have been worried about ya."

 

"Thank you for your concern."

 

"If ya need anyone... just ask one of us; we're still here for ya, Keito." 

 

Keito smiled, and waved goodbye. 

 

Kuro hadn't gotten that far before he heard people shouting and cursing. 

 

Kuro turned around and saw a bus had stopped, and a crowd of people flooding around something on the ground. 

 

* * *

"Keito," said a familiar voice, "you shouldn't die like this so soon." Eichi smiled. He hadn't been able to see Keito sleep so peacefully in a long time. 

 

The green-haired boy's eyes opened. "Eichi?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm dead, aren't I."

 

Eichi nodded. 

 

Keito kept a stern face. "Close your eyes."

 

"Why?"

 

"I want to do something I never got the chance to do while we were alive."

 

Eichi did as instructed. Within seconds, he felt something soft against his lips. Keito pulled away almost instantly.

 

Eichi let himself relax in Keito's arms. It looked like they had a peaceful and splendorous afterlife ahead of them.


End file.
